


One Two, Buckle My Shoe!

by PsychoLover9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLover9/pseuds/PsychoLover9
Summary: A little Ryou and Bakura fic that invaded my mind after reciting the poem that's in here.





	One Two, Buckle My Shoe!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I came up with on a random day. The title is from Shel Silverstein's poem of the same name and he owns the poem that's in this fic. And Kazuki Takahashi owns Ryou and 'Kura. 
> 
> I don't own anything but the idea for this fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

Ryou was in the middle of doing his weekly chores, when he decided it was much too quiet in his house.

 

“One two, buckle my shoe!” he said aloud.

 

_~_ “ _Buckle your own shoe!” ~_ a voice shouted back.

 

Ryou froze.

 

“Who said that?” he asked turning and looking around himself with wide eyes.

 

_~_ “ _I did. What are you doing with those silly buckles on your shoes anyway?” ~_  the voice asked.

 

Ryou, deciding to ignore the voice, continued and went back to his chore.

 

“Three, four, shut the door.”

 

_~_ “ _You shut it – you opened it! ~_ the voice sounded slightly disgruntled.

 

Ryou sweat dropped.

 

“Er… five, six, pick up sticks.”

 

_~ “Why should I pick them up – Do you think I’m your slave?! Buckle my shoe, shut the door, pick up sticks, next thing you’ll be telling me to lay them straight!” ~_ the voice all but ranted.

 

“But it’s only a poem!” Ryou, foregoing his ‘ignoring the voice’ plan, responded to said voice.

 

The voice was silent.

 

“Nine, Ten, a big fat… oh, never mind.”

 

The End


End file.
